His Huntress
by thedancingb
Summary: "I'll never give into you," she said, her breath coming hard. "You'll never contol me." "Oh but Soho, I've already won." Sahara Naru, normal student or corrupted vampire huntress? Sasuke Uchiha, heartless prince or caring vampire? These two worlds connect
1. Nobody Puts Sahara in a Corner

_I've never actually contemplated death. I've seen it on numerous occasions in my profession, but to have my thoughts stray towards my own death, that would be a cause of an instant death._

_When it comes down to it, my life is just a game. I am the chess piece made to destroy the opponents king. My master requires my services and I complete them with little response. I'm the one getting my hands dirty. Not him._

_I refuse to a puzzle piece anymore. I make my own destiny._

_No one controls me_

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Let's begin where my life basically turned into a fight for survival. Fifty male vampires stood in front of me; their fangs dripping with blood and saliva. My only weapon of choice, a .97 caliber pistol with three rounds left. The odds were against me, therefore I pushed that annoying voice in my head to the back of my skull where it could be dealt with later.

One vampire charged, but a small hole appeared in his forehead before he could get within three feet of me. Then more barreled towards me. Slowly, all my rounds were being eaten up, and I soon was out of bullets. "Shit," I mumbled beneath my breath. I discarded the useless gun and pulled out a switchblade tucked into my boot. Another vampire took a swing, that is, before his head was rolling down the alleyway. More vampires appeared in my escape route and advanced towards me. I stepped back until I felt the rough, uncared for stone through my mesh shirt. "Double shit." I said, discarding the switchblade. Now it would be a foot race to see who could get away faster.

Just as I started to run, one latched onto me from behind and pinned me into a headlock. His hot breath could be felt on my neck as his canines sharpened to their deadliest form. The vampire's deep, husky baritone whispered softly into my ear, "I told you not to betray me, Soho."

_Confused yet? Good, it might keep you alive._

My name is Sahara Naru and my profession is not what you would expect a normal sixteen year old to have; Its known as a vampire hunter. This job doesn't run in the family and I'm actually quite new at it, but when your mother is slaughtered in front of your eyes by one, let's see how you react. Since my mother's premature departure from this world, I have lived with my adopted aunt (long story and that will be explained later) and my six year old sister, Izuri. As much as we try to appear normal, my refusal of coexistence with vampires, results in a black sheep sort of thing. In other words, I'm the weird one in a sea of popular people.

The whole problem? I'm half vampire.

My father, being the imbecile he was, accidentally fell in love with a human, my mother, and they had me nine months later. Then when I was ten they had another child, my baby sister, Izuri. A year later, the vampire kingdom had learned of my father's infidelity towards the kingdom. Since my father was all about images, he murdered my mother in front of me and toward me that if he ever saw me again, he would not hesitate to kill me too.

Now, just saying, that's a lot for an eleven year old to comprehend. Without even thinking, I grabbed whatever money I could find and took Izuri from her cradle, then I ran. I spent whatever I could on food for Izuri, and that meant most times I went hungry, but soon the money ran out and both of us were starving. No one paid any mind to us and mostly, no one would give us a second glance on the street corner. That is until I robbed from the wrong person.

Her name was Kurenai and she owned a jewelry shop on the human side of the kingdom. Seeing that it was the only way Izuri would eat, I took the daring move to steal some of her finest necklaces but then she caught me. I was so frightened of her that I spilled my entire predicament to her. Then I looked up into her soft red eyes. She told me to go get my baby sister because we were now her responsibility.

In that moment. I became loved once again and that's where I stayed for five years. Kurenai understands my need for human blood and so she allows me to drink the blood of cows once a week. It has a slight hamburger taste I must say. Now I have adapted to human culture and I even go to human high school, but by night I am a huntress on the prowl for unworthy vampires. My goal is to slaughter the entire hierarchy of vampires.

Now the hierarchy of vampires isn't that complicated. It's modeled after the British hierarchy of the late 18th century. There is a king and a queen and then all the followers beneath them. The king and queen of the vampiric society at the moment is King Fugaku Uchiha and Queen Mikoto Uchiha; they also have two sons: Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. My father was the court jester at the time, but now he is the Duke and is married to Duchess Haruno where he has two pureblood vampire children: Sakura and Karin Haruno.

My goal is take out the top first because with no king the kingdom will crumble. I don't plan on taking out the king himself because that leaves his heirs behind, but with no heirs there can be no king or queen.

Kurenai knows my goals, so therefore she put me in the high school that mixes humans and pureblood vampires for my sophomore year. If I want the prince dead I have to become his friend and that is going to be a task within itself.

_Don't believe me yet? Well, here's where my story begins._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Sahara! Time to get up!" Kurenai called from downstairs. "You don't want to be late on your first day you know."

My eyelids fluttered open and a groan escaped from my mouth. _Ugh, I don't want to do this,_ I sighed, inwardly. Lazily, I pulled myself from the soft, warm fortress known as my sheets and stood over the schools uniform, laid out nicely on my desk by Kurenai. I rolled my eyes, walking to the bathroom that was down the hall from my room. Once inside I stared at myself in the vanity mirror.

I had the pale skin that vampires had. It was almost iridescent, my skin was so pale. The rest of my features came from my mother. My thick, black, curly ringlets that framed a heart shaped face. Thick, black eyelashes dusted my high cheekbones and bordered emerald green eyes. I was tall with legs like a barstool and a long torso. My arms were well toned, as were my legs. All in all, I guess I could be classified as pretty to the opposite sex.

Turning the water on as hot as it would go, I slipped into the shower caressing my muscles in dark rose scented soap, and washing my hair until it was silky smooth.

Ok let's face it. I was buying time.

I stepped out, gingerly and dried off before slipping on the uniform. It consisted of a black mid-thigh skirt with silver etching in it, black knee length socks, black ballet flats, and a blood red blouse with a black etching of the schools crest, a crescent moon on fire in the palms of hands, on the breast pocket. I sighed in disgust of myself. This would not make my inner tomboy happy. Deciding it was probably best to have a weapon on me, I hid my switchblade in my right sock for safe keeping.

Ever so slowly, I crept down the stairs to the kitchen where Kurenai was making bacon and eggs for herself and Izuri.

"Well don't you look adorable," Kurenai snickered.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to attract attention." I grumbled, shooting a glare towards her.

Izuri laughed. "I think you look pretty, Soho."

I rolled my eyes. "I can't live with you people."

Kurenai laughed, silently. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning."

I glared at her pun and a witty retort was just about escape my lips when her cell phone rang. I rolled my eyes and got up to kiss Izuri goodbye. She patted my head and wished me good luck on my first day.

Kurenai drove me after her cell phone meeting was over. She smiled a comforting smile and rubbed my hand. "It's going to be ok sweetheart. You'll make it through without any issues, I know you will."

I continued to stare out the window at the drizzly weather. Soon, like a villain in a horror movie, Konoha Leaf Preparatory Academy loomed in the darkness. It's black, gothic style buildings cascaded upwards towards the sky as we approached.

Kurenai looked over at me when she stopped. "Are you sure you'll be fine? No killing anyone please."

I rolled my eyes and gave her a cocky smirk. "I make no promises."

"You better," she threatened, "Or I'll make sure you never see your gun again."

I smiled and stepped out of the car, staring down a panther in an epic fight. This school would not get the best of me, at least not yet.


	2. Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones

_When in doubt, use your gun. It's the second greatest weapon you'll ever have. The first is the ability of your mind. Sahara, your mind is not like the others. You have the ability to think from both sides; human and vampire. Don't let anyone ever take control of your mind because they will destroy you from the inside out. I've taught all my knowledge and now it's up to you to use it. Remember my teachings, they might save your life one day. _

_I never knew that prophecy would actually come true._

**0o0o0o0o0**

Inside the horrid school, it looked like a posh castle. Heavy burgundy drapes hung across the windows with stone protruding in the walls. Royal purple paint covered the walls where there wasn't any stone, and black tile covered the floors. I think the one thing that scared me more than anything were the students.

It was high schools cliques taken to the maximum. On each side of the hallway, students stood, leaving a pathway right the middle of it. On one side, human students lounged and laughed quietly with their friends. I could tell they were humans because of their tan skins and frightened looks that appeared on their faces whenever a vampire even glanced at them. The vampires on the other side however, were more nonchalant and relaxed. Their pale skins glistened like diamonds and every time one talked, fangs could be seen slightly.

I was in hell, if that was even possible.

Once I entered the building, all eyes turned on me. It was like I was their personal freak show (more or less I was but that's no the point). I turned my eyes downward and sighed, making my way to the front office.

Inside, I smelled more exciting things; coffee, jade, jasmine, and a peculiar smell of rust and iron. I approached the secretary desk cautiously. She looked up and I breathed a silent thank you; she was human.

"Can I help you, honey?" Her black hair framed her face and her equally black eyes.

I shook my head. "Um, yeah. I need my schedule. I'm new here." Sadly.

The secretary nodded. "Can I have your full name please. First, middle, and last."

I stared at her for a moment before answering. "Sahara Kelani Naru."

She typed it into the computer and soon the printer spit out a piece of paper. "Here you are, sweetie. Your first class is Homeroom with Kakashi, do you need help finding it?"

"No," I shook my head. "I'll be fine."

"Alright dearie be careful."

I smiled as I walked out into the hall and I saw something that boiled me from the inside out. A pink haired girl, a red head, and two blondes stood over a pretty brunette who was picking up her books and trying not to cry at the same time.

Yeah, I know I should have walked away, but the brunette was human and the other four weren't. Here comes your knight in shining armor honey.

As I stepped closer, I only picked up parts of their conversation.

The pink stepped forward and grasped the brunettes hair. "You know a fleshie like you doesn't deserve hair as pretty as this. Maybe I should slice it."

The girl squirmed and yelped out. "No!"

"What was that?" Pinky sneered. "Are you telling me what to do?"

The brunette shook her head. "N-no Sakura. I would never."

Oh, now I was definitely going to crack this girl across the skull, considering she's my half-sister. Sakura rolled her eyes and rammed the poor girl into the stone wall, hard. "You're a waste human space you know that?" She whispered in her ear. "I should drain you right here."

"How about you don't?" I finally made my entrance into this one sided fight. Pinky turned to me, giving me a good view of her complexion. Her skin was milky white, just like all vampires, and she had jade green eyes with pink hair. Sakura was short. The reason I could tell? She had like, nine inch heels on, allowing her to reach my shoulder.

She turned her sneer on me. "What's a newbie like you doing defending her?" She pointed towards the brunette. "Are you looking for a death wish?"

"Depends, " I cocked my head to the side and gave her a sideways smile. "Are you?"

She raised and eyebrow and began to laugh hysterically. "Me? A death wish? Don't count on it sweetie. So tell me what's your claim to fame miss curly top."

"Oh catchy name, I think I like it. If we're going to do that then I have a nickname for you." She stared at me intrigued. I smirked again. "Troll."

"Excuse me?" She screeched.

"Oh your right, that would be an insult to trolls." I rolled my eyes. "Go find someone else to bully you dingbats."

She started to say something for a minute and then closed her mouth. Sakura nodded to her posse and turned towards me. "You just made your bed, newbie. I hope you can sleep in it." She turned to walk away, but she only made it halfway.

"Sleep? I won't be able to sleep for weeks now that I've seen your ugly mug."

She stopped, took a deep breath, and continued to walk away. I smiled to myself and stepped in to help the brunette up. She smiled at me as I handed her, her books. "Thanks, " she said softly. "You didn't have to do that."

"No believe me I had to." I smiled. "I'm Sahara."

"Tenten. " The girl smiled. "Are you new here?" I nodded and she smiled. "Then I'll show you around. What's your first class?"

I showed her my schedule and she smile, telling me we had homeroom together. We took the stairs two at a time and arrived at a classroom. "Well here we are." Tenten smiled, her cocoa brown eyes sparkling.

We walked inside and everyone's attention turned to me. I kind of did a half wave and sighed.

This was gonna be a long day.


	3. Who Knew Vampires Were So Testy?

_Truth be told, I never wanted to be a vampire. The whole idea of blood sucking was definitely a turnoff, but it gave me such unique abilities that normal humans don't have. My sense of smell, taste, and sight were enhanced tenfold, but then again some of the best gifts have the worst catches._

_Why didn't someone tell me mine?_

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Ok so it's a class full of humans and pure blood vampires, no biggie. _Yeah right,_ I thought silently. Everyone's eyes were on me as I passed them to get to my seat and sit in silence. Once in the back row, I cleared my mind and began watching it rain until lightning hit the ground.

All the students gasped and the vampires bowed as the stoic vampire prince entered the room. Now I had only seen the prince in pictures and sometimes when he spoke to the kingdom but never this up close and personal. Let me tell you, I think my heart stopped beating at the sight.

His shaggy, black hair whispered softly between his shoulder blades and it framed that impeccable pale face. Solid black eyelashes dusted his cheeks whenever he blinked and that showed off those equally impressive onyx orbs. His muscular frame was incredible. It was the kind a girl would want wrapping around her waist. He was tall, dark, and handsome all wrapped in one.

After shoving my inner fan girl to her home in the back of my mind, I continued to stare out the window. Then I felt his presence get closer until he was standing over the top of me. "Move," he said, his deep baritone trilling.

I rolled my eyes. "Or what?"

He sneered and glared at me. I saw his eyes flash crimson red and his fangs elongate. _Ooh scary_, I smiled inwardly. His voice came out at a more of a snarl than anything. "MOVE!"

Ok so I was probably not making the best decision right there; you know to mess with probably the most powerful vampire in all of Konoha, but I was having a jolly old time with it. I mean, if I can get under his skin that easily, killing him shouldn't be that much harder.

At least that's what I thought because apparently I pushed a little to far. With a snarl, Sasuke pulled me by my arm and flung me across the room against the stony wall. Blood escaped from my mouth as I fell to the floor below.

Tenten's cry rang out first. "Sahara!" She tried to run over and help but the prince stopped her.

"She deserved what she got. Let her be an example of anyone who crosses me." An example? Holy shit dude, you threw me against a freaking wall! How is that an example?

Ever so slowly I started coming back to life. My back hurt like hell, I was coughing up blood, and that prince had just nailed his coffin shut (figuratively and literally). I stood up, clutching my back and grimacing. I fell again when I began to cough up my crimson lifeline. I could feel him smirking in front of me, _egotistical prick_, I thought standing up.

He smirked and all the girls in the room began to giggle. "Have you learned your lesson, Curly Top?"

I began to walk toward the seat that he through me into a wall over, and I grabbed my stuff. I turned to him and stared up. "I don't know, I'm not a fast learner." Then I did what any normal person would do, I kneed him in the balls.

Ok, now looking back I kind of realize where I went wrong on this. I should of just killed him in the bathroom or something but no I decided to hurt him elsewhere. I need to get my priorities straight.

When he was down on his knees glaring up at me, I smiled and ran a few fingers through his hair. It's so soft and silk…No! No! Not the goal here. I gripped it making him grimace. "So listen, I don't like being thrown into stone walls, and you don't like being kicked where the sun doesn't shine; I say we make a deal. You leave me alone and I won't mess with you."

He grunted and so I let go of his hair and he stood up. "Don't count on living much longer," he hissed. "Because I will destroy you." And with that verbal threat, he walked away with a small posse following him.

Tenten ran over to me and began to do a security type pat down for broken bones. "Oh my god! Are you ok?"

I smiled and grimaced when she hit my ribs. "Yeah, what are a few ribs? Who needs them."

She smiled. "Let's get you to the infirmary ok?"

I nodded and she grabbed my stuff and we semi-ran out of the classroom. Out in the hall, a small group had formed around the prince to help clean him up and such. I laughed out loud and clutched my ribs simultaneously. He looked over and glared. I shot it right back and took it up a notch, I flipped him off.

His jaw locked and he made his way over to TenTen and I. "Fleshie you might want to teach this newbie the rules of this high school before she gets hurt."

"Oh yeah because most schools allow children to throw other kids into walls." I rolled my eyes. "This school is a joke and so is the prince in it."

Once again I found myself slammed against something. _Ugh this is not my morning._ His grip on my throat tightened as he brought me to eye level. "Listen," he snarled. "I don't know who you think you are but this is my castle. You make the rules here and you don't have any right to mess with its unique system."

I don't know what came over me in that moment. The way his rose colored lips moved to cover his fangs, and the mischievous glint in his crimson eye, it all cause my heart to thump wildly in my chest. He took notice of this and smirked, those dead sexy eyes turning obsidian again. "What's wrong?" He whispered in my ear, his voice deep and husky. "Star struck?"

I don't know why I did it? In fact I'll never know why it did it? The moment he pulled away from my ear, I leaned in and brought those lips to mine.

_Satan save me._

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Woo! Third chapter! I'm so sorry it's short guys! It's snowing cats and dogs out here and this is probably what I'm going to be doing all day maybe…unless im shoveling *sigh* I just want to say thank you for reading and to continue reading!**


	4. A Close Encounter Of The Fanged Kind

_I always knew what a mate was. It's not like it was an unnatural occurrence to me, but the idea never seemed plausible. Was there really such thing as prince charming or was it a myth playing with my emotions? Will I ever find my destiny or will I be forever lost in my own lies and deception? Following my heart would risk everything- even my life._

_Is it worth it?_

**O0o0o0o0o0o**

So I kissed him. Yeah probably not the best decision in the world. As soon as my lips connected with his, fire erupted inside my brain. It was like my inner core was being burned alive and I was just letting the fire subside. Sasuke remained a stone wall as I pulled away, blinking trying to regain my senses. In a split second, I was pinned up against the lockers again, nails from a pale hand embedding in my soft flesh.

"So you believe that you are worthy of kissing me, little half breed?" When he heard my gasp, Sasuke smirked and murmur, "that's right your little secret is out. Everyone will know that our newest student is the vermin of our highest society if you do not leave and be with your own kind."

I couldn't breathe. Hell, I couldn't even move. This vampire dip shit had me cornered and I had no motives anymore. I shook my head the best I could and let out a strangled, "You win. I'll leave." The hand released and I fell, catching my breathe and kicking his legs out from underneath him all at once.

Sasuke stared at me shocked. "Yeah that's right I just did that," I smiled and grabbed TenTen to walk down the hall.

Sasuke called behind me, "You'll regret the decision you just made newbie! I'll make your life hell."

So this is kind of the point where someone says oh yeah I got smarter about my tactics. Yeah not me. Throughout the rest of the day, I pissed Sasuke off to the best of my ability and got the shit kicked out of me for it. As I was walking out to Kurenai's car, I caught a glimpse of my half sister slung around the princes shoulders, kissing his neck gingerly. _Whore_, I thought quietly. Tenten got what I was staring at and she laughed. "Yeah you get used to it after being here for a while."

"Do they even need to breathe?" I rolled my eyes disgustedly.

Tenten laughed again and sighed. "There's my mom. Will I see you tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Definitely."

As she ran off, I felt a pang of bloodlust and swallowed, my throat raw and dry. I sighed. _Shit I didn't eat today._ I ran my tongue over the tips of my fangs that were beginning to protrude my gums. This wasn't going to be easy to explain to Kurenai.

**O0o00o0o0o0o0**

"What the hell happened to you?" Kurenai yelled as I entered her car. She ran I gentle hand over the bruises on my neck and welts that were appearing on my face. "Baby, what happened?"

"The resident vampire prick of Konoha, that's what happened." I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror. "This is gonna take some hell of some cover-up."

Kurenai smiled sympathetically. "Come on, let's get you home and cleaned up before patrols tonight."

On the way home I began to think, a little too much. _Is that what happened to my mom when she met dad? Was there an explosion of fire within her? Does this mean what I think it means? Fuck…_

Kurenai noticed my expressionless demeanor and brushed a curl from my face. "You look like your mother, Sahara. You act like her too which means I can read you like a book. What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing Kurenai. Absolutely nothing."

As soon as I got home, I washed my face and stripped of that god awful uniform, putting on instead my hunting outfit. It consisted of black leggings, black boots, a black tank top and black fishnet top. I braided my hair back and put my Zorro type mask on. With my guns and switchblade in place, I opened my window without any thought and plunged into the darkness of the night.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Standing out on an unknown roof, wind blowing through your hair, and the scent of blood can drive even the best hunters insane. I sighed watching the night unfold before me, annoyed beyond belief because my fangs were showing. I sighed again and began to leap from rooftop to rooftop hoping, well more or less praying that I would find the no good prince on a hunt.

A lilting voice appeared behind me when I stopped for a breath. "So the kitten comes to the wolves den? How very interesting."

I turned only to see those dark obsidian orbs change into ruby red irises. "It's only a coincidence if you want it to be." I murmured. "What do you want?"

"About that kiss earlier today? When you kissed me did you feel something very unorthodox?" He smirked, circling me and looking me up and down like some prized cow.

"Maybe. Your point?" I followed his eye sight that landed on my gun.

"Plain curiosity. I would like to say though, that is a magnificent weapon. May I have it?"

"Not even in your wildest dreams."

Sasuke sighed and grabbed my shoulders, sniffing my neck delicately. "Your scent, it's so addicting. I could lost in it."

I tried to pull away and found myself staring down a hungry predator. Sasuke's fangs lengthened and sunk themselves into my neck, drinking my life line.

_Please mother. Please make this torture end._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**ZOMG im so sorry guys I lost track of all my stuff and completely forgot about you! Im sorry!**


	5. Little Too Close For Comfort

_The question of fear may be one of the best. I call it a question because fear is unrealistic and in my line of work fear can get you killed faster than anything, but what is "fear?" Is a natural thing that occurs daily, or can avoid fear by just using my adrenaline highs? What drives humans and vampires alike to fear anything? Each one believes they are the superior being so why do they fear anything?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

So let's lay this out in retrospect. I have the vampire prince sucking me dry right on a rooftop, and I have about two options: let him mark me and become a brainless slave to do her masters bidding, or kill the son of a bitch right here right now. Let's just say I chose the latter of the two.

I grabbed his hand that was anchoring me to him and twisted his fingers back. That caused him to pull his fangs out of my neck rather quickly. I yelped but kept going with my advances. I pulled the switchblade from my boot and started towards the hurt prince.

"Sahara," the way Sasuke said my name made me shudder. "Don't do this. You don't want to do this."

But didn't I?

"Yeah uh-huh ok." I said sarcastically. "I'll believe you when hell freezes over."

Sasuke smirked and in a commanding voice said, "Stop."

In an instant, my body was frozen in place. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't do jack shit. Sasuke had complete and utter control of my body.

"Now isn't this better," he cooed, darkly. "Now I can make you do whatever I please including: killing yourself." Sasuke walked around me and brushed the braid from my neck. "I want to continue where I ended."

I kept trying to think, but the euphoria in my skull was stopping me. All I could think about was how I could please Master Sasuke. Jesus the blood loss had some effect on me after all yeesh.

"Hmmm," Sasuke messed with the braid more. "I think I would prefer you with shorter hair, perhaps curvier, and maybe less mouthy."

I inwardly glared. _Asshole_.

"But this will have to do I suppose," it sounded like he was making a special exception just for me. "After all I do want a new toy."

Oh all he wants is a toy. Well maybe I ca…

Wait what?!

I am no one's toy.

Slowly, my senses start coming back and I grab the switchblade. With one fluid movement, I release it and it ricochets off the pavement to find itself implanted in Sasuke's leg.

He howled in pain and I took my moment to flee from the scene of the crime. I ran as fast as I could even suffering from blood loss. I needed to get away. No I had to get away. There wasn't another option.

Once in my neighborhood, I slowed my pace to a jog and sighed. _Ok, so crazy psycho prince wants me as a plaything now. That's fantastic. I can't wait for him to dress me up and play with me all day long. NOT! _I was beginning to sound like Izuri.

I leapt up the siding of Kurenai's house and into my bedroom discarding my bloodstained clothes immediately.

As I lay down in bed, my eyes slowly shutting, I start to think about my mother. Did she fall for my father or was she just his toy?

I faded into black oblivion with those thoughts and then that's when the nightmare began.

_Sasuke, what do you want from me?_


End file.
